


Team Phan vs Team Troyler

by Zearay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I don't know what I was doing, I will go down with these ships, Kissing Contest, Team Phan vs Team Troyler, Video, cuteness, writing at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zearay/pseuds/Zearay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye, Tyler, Dan and Phil decide to make a ship vs ship video. They asked people for dares and thought it funny, till it suddenly turned into something much more interesting. A pleasant surprise for the four boys, when they are dared to kiss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Phan vs Team Troyler

"Hey guys. So, today I'm here with my beautiful friends. Who are you?" Tyler says, starting off the video with his usual intro and looking at the three males next to him.

"Well, I'm Dan and this is Phil," Dan introduces, pointing at his best friend.

"And my name is Troye," came the answer from the fourth character in play.

"Okay, first off. This video is going to be something new, because we will be having a versus between Team Phan and Team Troyler. We're going to do some dares, that you guys have given us, and if the dared team does it right, they get a point. Okay, I'll read the first dare for Team Phan:

'Phan, tie your fringes together in a knot'," Tyler spoke, looking at his friends with a grin on his face.

Dan and Phil turned towards each other and put their heads together.  
"How are we gonna do this?" Dan asked trying to get his hands around a few strands of Phil's hair.

"I can't do anything because of your hands, Dan!" Phil exclaimed and proceeded to move Dan's hands away from his hair.

"But we have to tie it together, Phil. It's not my fault, that you can't get your fingers around a few strands of hair," Dan backfired.

"How can you guys suck this much?" Tyler joked, almost falling to the floor with laughter.

"You should really see yourselves. It's hilarious," joined Troye with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey! It's not funny! Phil, move your hands! No, wait! Stop! Stop right there. I've almost got it. I've got it... Yes!" Dan shouted, proud of his achievement.

"But, how are we gonna untie it again?" Phil questioned. Dan looked at him, realisation hitting like a brick.

"Oh no. What if we can't untie the knot? Will we be linked by our hair forever?" Dan worried jokingly.

"You could always just cut it off, you know?" Troye said, amusement written all over his face.

"No! No one's cutting off my beautiful fringe! It's a part of my soul!" Phil exclaimed, a horrified expression on his face, causing Tyler to crack up once again.

"So, are we done? Did we nail it?" Dan asked, wanting to free his hair as soon as possible.

"Sure you did. Nailed it to perfection! A point to Team Phan," Tyler laughed and then proceeded to help the two guys untangle their hair.

"I'm never doing such a thing ever again. I swear to God, it hurt like hell," Dan said, "who's reading the next dare? Phil? Do you want the honor?"

"Yes! Yes, I do. Okay:

'I dare Troyler to switch shirts for the rest of the video."

"Well, that's easy. I wonder if it suits me. You've got a nice plain blue on today," Tyler commented, taking a look at the shirt he was handed.

"Gotta keep it plain in case of shirt-switching situations like these," Troye said, pulling Tyler's shirt over his head and giving his friend a nod of approval. "You actually look nice. Not that you usually don't, but-"

"Are you implying something?" Tyler asked, eyeing his friend supsiciously. "'Cause if you are..."

"No, no, no. Nothing like that!" Troye defended himself.

"Okay guys, enough with the love, next dare," Dan said, waiting for Troye to read another dare aloud.

"'For Phan. I dare you to say something nice to each other in an angry voice.'"

"What? Uhm... I THINK YOU'RE REALLY NICE!" Dan shouted at Phil, not really knowing what to tell the other.

"Uh... Thanks?" Phil said, trying not to laugh. Troye and Tyler couldn't hold it back and cracked up, holding onto each other in order to keep their balance.

"What in the world was I supposed to say?" Dan asked with a laugh.

"Okay, my turn. YOUR LLAMA HAT SUITS YOU!" Phil exclaimed, trying to sound angry, but failing miserably.

"Yes it does. Of course it does. What are you even talking about? It's amazing," Dan said with an offended look on his face.

"You guys are really great at acting. You know that? You should have been actors," Tyler laughed, finally having calmed down a little.

"Okay, Dan. Read us a dare!" Troye said, surprising everyone with his enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll just scroll and Phil, you say stop."

"..Stop."

"Alright. Pfft! This one's good! Okay:

'I dare Troyler to kiss each other'," Dan grinned, waiting for his friends' reaction.

"What?! Are you serious? We have to kiss? Oh my God! Okay, does a kiss on the cheek count?" Tyler asked, hoping for a 'yes' as an answer.

"Will we make do with a kiss on the cheek?" Dan questioned, looking at his best friend.

"I suppose so. If they really can't do it on the lips, that's fair enough," Phil said, defending the innocence of the video.

"Okay, we're gonna let you off with a kiss on the cheek. But it has to be more than just a peck, guys."

"Sure," Troye said, grabbing Tyler's face and bringing his lips to his cheek. Tyler wasn't expecting Troye to do it right away, so he was surprised when he felt the warmth of the other male's lips on his face. But just as quick, they were gone.

"Wow. That was a surprise," Dan said, looking at his friends with a hint of approval.

"But I think Phil and I could do better," he continued while turning around to face his best friend. "Shall we show them how it's done?"

Phil didn't even have time to reply, before Dan had his lips on his, his hands keeping his head in place. Silent 'wow's could be heard from the others, but Phil was too surprised by Dan's actions to notice.

He quickly regained control of himself, though, and started to relax, giving in to the feeling of his best friend kissing him.

They soon broke away for air, both faces tinted a light red, and turned to look at Tyler and Troye.

"So, that's how it's done," Dan said, panting slightly from the experience. "See if you can top that."

"Wow, you guys really did it. That was amazing. But you missed the tounge. Here, let us show you," Tyler answered, turning around to face Troye.

"I hope you're okay with this, 'cause I sure as hell am," he said, before pressing his mouth against Troye's.

Troye didn't complain or try to break away, as he was actually pleased with the turn of events.  
He willingly opened his mouth, when Tyler pushed his tounge against his lips.

Tyler deepened the kiss and began exploring Troye's mouth, his hands gripping tightly at his friend's hair. Troye quickly moved his own hands around Tyler's back and pulled him closer.

Dan and Phil watched as their friends proceeded to make out, before remembering that the camera was still running and filming everything that happened.

Phil was about to get up and turn it off, but Dan's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Phil was pleasantly surprised, when Dan's lips once again met his own, and he quickly forgot what he was doing.

The loving boys shared passionate kisses and exchanged meaningful words, as the camera kept filming and day turned to night, before any of them realised, what they were always meant to be; Troyler and Phan.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic in this fandom, and I'm actually proud of how it turned out. As you can probably tell, english is not my first language. But please leave a comment on what you think of it, perhaps look at some of my other works. That would make me feel very happy and appreciated.


End file.
